


Anger

by bintellectualmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, a response to this weeks episode, theyre not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bintellectualmalec/pseuds/bintellectualmalec
Summary: Magnus talking to Clary after she comes back from Iris's and making sure to say how she feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anger magnus was needed.

"I told you this would happen I told you that no good would come from this and of course you don't listen to the 'wise and experienced' warlock! No, of course not! You go out on your own accord and almost get the entire team fucked over." Magnus yells at her while pacing trying to find ingredients to counteractive the elixer Iris gave Clary.

She glares at Magnus, "I was doing whatever it took to get my mother back. You said yourself I'm just like her and she's strong and intelligence."

Magnus cuts her off, "Yes and also wildly overambitious and way too strong-willed for your own good. Jocelyn didn't listen to anyone when it came to basically everything, so when I say you're just like your mother it isn't always a good thing biscuit."

"Alec went along with me so that I could stay safe Magnus, he agreed to go and to do whatever it took to get my mother back as well and he's the most level-headed person in our team."

He laughs an emotionless laugh before continuing, "You used Alec whether conscious or not for your own agenda. You and I both know that Alec is basically killing himself about this and its eating him alive. He would do anything to make sure that you and him are on good terms again, he feels like he owes you his life basically. Alec's judgment was clouded due to his grief, and obviously as was, or should I say, is yours." He hands her the finished antidote angrily, "Drink."

She takes a sip, cringing at the burn and then continuing, "I don't understand why you are so angry with me. No one got hurt, it was a mess and could've went so much worse than it did. I saved myself from the demon and Alec, Izzy and Jace are fine, Alec didn't even get seriously injured."

Magnus runs a hand through his hair frustratedly, "Yes Clary I know no one got hurt but its not about who did and didn't get hurt! It's about you not listening! Everyone told you that this could go horribly, as people have told you before on many things you asked for advice for then didn't listen to them, and you once more went on your own accord and did what you wanted to do, putting not only yourself but also other people's lives in danger!"

"I did n-", Clary tries to yell over him but Magnus is too upset to even think about what he"s doing so he acts on instinct, causing her to immediately shut up.

"I'm not finished!", He says over her, too angry to even notice that his eyes have deglamoured and she can see his real cat eyes now, which causes Clary to have a seat in slight fear.

Once Magnus notices what effect he's having on her he promptly calms down a little, glamours his eyes again, and sits down, "I'm sorry for scaring you biscuit, I just, I care about you. I've known you since you were a little girl and tonight, if it weren't for the others, you could've impregnanted by force after being drugged without even knowing because your memories of it would've left? Do you understand the severity of this? Not to mention the fact that no one would've known until it was too late. You were selfish and stupid on this."

Clary's eyes get watery and her body starts to shake slightly, "I-I just want her back. I just got her back and she's dead. There's no rising from the dead for her, having one last mother-daughter talk with me, no more hugs, no more I love yous, no more anything. She is dead. And I need my mother so much more now than I've ever needed her in the world."

Magnus looks at her with unshed tears as Clary now crying begins to lose it and break down and Magnus immediately hugs her into his chest, whispering sweet nothings into her hair, trying to help her breathing calm down and her heart to stop racing. 

It's break his heart to see her this way, knowong everything that she's been through with having to cope with her mom being in a coma only to have her come out of her coma and to get killed by a demon not long after.

Clary's calmed down and is just laying silently in his chest and Magnus is stroking her hair, "Listen Clary, I'm sorry for yelling at you and scaring you with my eyes."

She shakes her head but doesn't move from her place, "Your eyes didn't scare me Magnus, you being mad at me scared me.", She says looking up at him, "Your real eyes would never scare me and you know that."

He nods and continues, "Clary I need you to start thinking perspectively and not singularly. If you don't gain the sense of duty to protect the greater good for everyone, you're gonna end up having to bare the responsibility of more destruction than you'd ever want and that's not a prediction, that's a fact."

"I still think do things selfishly like a mundane. I don't know if I'm cut out to be a shadowhunter." She says and Magnus squeezes her harder.

"You can't help where you grew up and I promise you, you are meant to be here. You just have to start to grow up maturity wise."

She nods her head, "I will I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! follow me on twitter: bitellectualmag


End file.
